This is a study of two closely related aspects of gene expression and interaction: allelic complementation and transvection. Interactions between alleles of some loci show that pairing or close association between homologous chromosomes plays a role in their function and regulation. The objectives are to discover how general this phenomenon is and what the molecular basis for the communication between alleles is.